Aspects of the disclosure relate to preventing unauthorized access to resources of information systems. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to controlling access to resources of an information system based on multiple variables and iterative fuzzy searches of client identification information and interaction history.
As organizations increasingly provide services to a wide variety of clients in many different geographic and virtual locations, those clients may have a wide variety of needs, preferences, and requests for those organizations. At the same time, the organizations must ensure efficient and effective technical operations of computer systems in order to provide secure, safe, and high-quality technical solutions that meet client demands, comply with requirements and regulations, and provide information security.